There are many known examples of jigs, or jig means, intended for knife sharpening in a grinding machine, especially for non-professional use. However, in many cases the obtained result with regard to the evenness of the sharpening and the edge angle is dependent on the skill of the user. In other cases, where the skill needed by the user for obtaining a good sharpening result is lower, the knife may have to be attached in the jig in a more or less complicated manner, which may in turn make the use awkward.